


He's Kinda Hot Though

by Shipalltheships (Destielshipper100)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Ashton Irwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Shipalltheships
Summary: Some fun ensues after Ashton throws Luke in the pool.





	He's Kinda Hot Though

**Author's Note:**

> After a long writers block, I finally wrote a new piece for a new fandom! Sorry if this totally sucks ass, no pun intended.let me know in the comments if you find any errors so I can fix them.

"Luke! Come out here!" Ashton yelled into the living room of his and Luke's shared home. Luke looked up from his phone when he heard Ashton's voice.  
"Coming!" He shouted back as he set his phone on the table next to him. Luke slowly walked to the back patio.  
"What's-" as he turned the corner to step on the patio, Ashton grabbed him around the waist.  
"Lets go swimming babe." Ashton said as he began to walk towards their pool.  
"Ashton, stop! I'm wearing all my clothes!" Luke began to slap at Ashton's arms. An evil smile came across Ashton's face as he got closer to the pool.  
"Put me down!"  
"Ok." Ashton replied calmly. Luke expected to be set down on the grass, but instead Ashton switched to holding him bridal style and threw him in the pool. His eyes flew wide open when he realized what was happening.  
"Shit! No!" He yelled. He screamed as soon as the cold water hit his exposed arms. Ashton smiled at his soaking wet boyfriend when he popped up out of the water. There was a deadly glare in Luke's eyes when he saw the shit-eating grin on Ashton's face.  
"You're so fucking lucky I put my phone on the table." He said as he began to try and climb out of the pool. He looked at Ashton with a questioning look when he pushed him back in the water and climbed in, fully clothed as well.  
"What are you doing?"  
"We're going swimming."  
"Fully clothed?" Luke questioned, gesturing up and down at their clothes. A smirk appeared on Ashton's face as soon as the words left Luke's mouth. He swiftly pulled his tank top over his head and threw in onto the grass next to the pool.  
Ashton slowly moved closer to the younger man. Luke began to back up until Ashton had him pinned to the side of the pool and began to mess around with the hem of Luke's t-shirt.  
"Lift up your arms for me baby boy." Luke immediately obeyed, and smiled as Ashton began to lift the shirt off of his torso.  
"Really?" Luke giggled as Ashton removed his shirt and attached his lips to his neck. Ashton remained silent as he began to suck hickeys into Luke's skin. The younger man let out a small whine at the sensation.  
"Like that baby boy?" Ashton asked as he pulled away from Luke's neck. Luke hummed in agreement.  
"If we're gonna do this, we have to go inside." Luke said as Ashton wrapped his arms around his waist and grabbed at his ass.  
"Since when do you call the shots here?" Ashton gave Luke a dominating look.  
"I don't. I'm sorry Ashy." Ashton looked at Luke and gave a quick slap to his ass. "D-daddy. I'm sorry daddy." He corrected himself.  
"That's my good boy." Ashton replied as he yanked Luke's jeans down. Another smirk came onto Ashton's face when he saw the black lace of Luke's panties. Ashton ran his palms over Luke's ass appreciatively.  
"Such a good boy for daddy." Luke let out a whimper at Ashton's words. Ashton pulled away from Luke long enough to remove his jeans and boxers, immediately pulling down Luke's panties one he was completely naked.  
"Can you use your mouth to make daddy feel good?" Luke whimpered and nodded his head. Ashton quickly went over and sat on the deck that surrounded the pool. He pointed his finger at Luke and motioned for him to come closer. Luke quickly made his way over to Ashton and wrapped his hand around the older man's length. Ashton laced his fingers into Luke's hair and pushed his head towards his cock. Luke stuck out his tongue and licked from the base to the head of Ashton's cock, making him groan in pleasure. Luke took the head into his mouth and began to suck at it, using his tongue to tease at the slit.  
"Don't tease daddy, princess." Ashton said as he began to push Luke down further on his length. Luke quickly began to bob his head on Ashton's length, causing him to groan out in approval.  
"Mhm. Your mouth was made to suck dick." He grumbled out as he tugged at Luke's hair to make him bob his head faster. After a few more minutes of Luke sucking on Ashton's cock, the older man pulled Luke up by his hair, making Luke moan out in pleasure. Ashton tapped at Luke's ass as he looked back towards the house.  
"Grab a towel from the table baby, I need you to go in and grab the lube for me." Luke nodded and moved promptly towards the back door and towards the bathroom. Ashton laughed when he saw Luke slip slightly as he ran back outside with a bottle of lube in his right hand. Luke dropped his towel and jumped back in the pool and handed Ashton the bottle. Luke leaned in and gave Luke a passionate kiss.  
"Such a good boy for daddy." He said as he uncapped the bottle and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers. He rubbed it in-between his fingers briefly to warm up the substance before he brought his hand to Luke's ass. He slowly inserted one finger into Luke's tight ass. Luke let out a high pitched whine once Ashton's finger was completely buried inside him. Ashton slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of Luke before he added a second finger. Luke clenched around the fingers at the intrusion. Ashton smiled and began to scissor his fingers, finally adding a third one.  
"D-daddy, fuck me, p-please."  
"So desperate for daddy's cock, my slutty little princess." Ashton replied as he removed his fingers and grabbed Luke's thighs, hoisting him up until Luke had his legs wrapped around Ashton's waist.  
"Ready baby?" Ashton asked as he lined up his cock with Luke's entrance before swiftly thrusting in. Luke cried out at the sudden movement, and scratched his nails down Ashton's back. The initial pace was agonizingly slow. Luke became desperate and began pushing his hips down against Ashton, trying to push his cock deeper.  
"Ah ah ah." Ashton said, bringing his hand down on Luke's thigh.  
"Harder, mhm, faster, p-please." Luke moaned out. Ashton didn't reply, he just picked up the pace of his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping skin filling the backyard, Luke was suddenly thankful they lived in a fairly unpopulated part of town. As Ashton quickened the pace of his thrusts, Luke began to grind his hips against Ashton's torso, trying to get the friction his cock so desperately needed.  
"No princess, you either come from my cock alone or you don't come at all." Luke let out an extremely loud moan at those words he stilled his hips, trying to obey the orders. Ashton began thrusting his hips at an almost impossible speed.  
"Da-uh daddy. Make me come, please. I need to come." Luke yelled out. Ashton smiled at Luke's begging.  
"Go ahead princess. Come for daddy." Luke felt the coil in his stomach build until he was coming across his stomach and Ashton's chest. Ashton continued his assault on Luke's hole, causing the younger man to whine out.  
"S'too much." He whimpered out.  
"Shhh, you can come one more time for me." Ashton whispered against Luke's neck. He reached his hand and took Luke's length into his hand and began jerking him off. A high pitch whine left Luke's mouth.  
"M'gonna come again."  
"Let go, baby boy." Luke's hole clenched around Ashton's cock as a second strain of white went across his stomach. The pressure bringing Ashton to his orgasm.  
"Fuck! Luke!" He shouted out as he emptied himself into Luke's oversensitive hole. The two stood panting as they both came down from their highs, Luke cringing slightly at the feeling of Ashton's release dripping out his hole. Ashton noticed and quickly turned Luke around and kneeled down behind him. Ashton used his thumb and forefinger to spread Luke's ass cheeks and dragged his tongue over the gaping hole in front of his face. Luke cried out at the action and pressed back against Ashton's tongue. Once Ashton had cleaned as much of his release from Luke's hole as he could he stood and turned Luke around, dragging him into a kiss and transferring his come from his mouth to Luke's. The blonde moaned out as he swallowed the come that was offered to him, panting as he leaned his forehead against Ashton's.  
"Oh my god." He whispered. "That was amazing." Ashton smiled and pulled Luke into a tight embrace.  
"I love you baby boy."  
"I love you too daddy."


End file.
